


Five Times Grif and Simmons Showed They Love Eachother

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aint that cute as hell, Angst, Aw Grif Cares, Fluff, Insecurity, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Some Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the five times blank did blank thing. Five Times Grif and Simmons showed they love eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Grif and Simmons Showed They Love Eachother

**1\. Grif**

 His arm, leg, and head ached with immense pressure. Specifically his cyborg parts. Simmons groaned and couldn't even find the strength to sit up. "Grif." He whisper/yelled. A whine came from the other man.

  "Shut up, Simmons. I don't wake up at ass crack dawn like you." Grif shoved his head under the pillows. Simmons brought the metal arm onto his chest with a sob of pain. 

  "Grif please help." The Cyborg begged, rolling his head to the side. The orange soldier sat up, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Hurts." Was all Simmons had to say for Grif to be at his bedside. 

  "What hurts?" He held Simmons organic hand. Simmons let out a soft groan. "Is it your prosthetics?" He asked, Sim moms nodded and shut his eye. "It's ok. It's pretty overcast and drizzly out." 

  Simmons opened his mouth to say something but whimpered instead. "Want me to lay with you?"Grif asked and Simmons nodded weakly. Grif climbed in and wrapped his arms around Simmons' shoulders, intertwining their legs.

  Simmons shut his eyes and leaned closer. "Thank you, Grif." He mumbled. 

  "Meh, just go back to bed, asshole." He teased. Grif shut his eyes and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**2\. Simmons**

  "You're right sir." Simmons mumbled and Sarge gave a hearty laugh. 

  "That's why you're my favorite, Simmons." Their leader clapped his hand on the maroon armor.

  "Thank you!" Simmons exclaimed. Grif rolled his eyes. Sarge shot a glare to Grif before strolling out of the armory. "What's your problem?"

  "The kiss ass in the air is too much to handle." Grif threw in a cough for good measure. Simmons raised his eyebrow. 

  "It's not being a kiss ass to be respectful." Simmons explained. Grif looked to the side and crossed his arms. "What?" 

  Grif removed his helmet And Simmons could see the upset expression laced in his features. "Nothing." He snapped. 

  Simmons frowned. "I  _know_ you. Tell me or make out with your pillow for the next week." Grif grimaced and pouted.

  "Do you respect me?" He asked shyly. Simmons was surprised for a minute then started to laugh. He loosely wrapped his arms around Grif's waist and looked down at him. "Why are you  _laughing_ I'm serious!" He yelled.

  "Because that's so cute!" Simmons laughed. Grif felt his face heat up. He pushed away but was firmly held  by Simmons arms.

  "I'm serious!" Grif whined.

  "I do respect you, really. It's just so cute when you're so serious." He leaned down and pressed his nose to Grif's.

  Grif blinked and smiled leaning into Simmons. "Ok. I respect you to, you know." 

  Simmons hummed in response holding Grif closer against his protests. 

**3\. Grif**

 "And this arm doesn't even work half the time!" Simmons exclaimed waving the metal arm in the air. 

  Grif nodded, to show he was listening. "I just look stupid with the eye, couldn't Sarge have matched the colors at least? Sorry you got my hideous freckles by the way" Simmons continued, leaning further against the wall. 

  "Huh? Hideous? They're adorable!" Grif tried. Simmons made a face.

  "No. They aren't." Simmons looked down. "All of me is disgusting. I'm terrible all over." He groaned.

  "How could you?" Grif asked, lacing his fingers with Simmons. "Talk about my boyfriend like that. You should be ashamed." He whispered, kissing Simmons' cheek lightly. 

  The cyborg pushed him away. "Stop. I'm not even real anymore." He sniffled. Grif climbed onto his outstretched legs and straddled them. He forces their eyes to meet.

  "But, you're smart. And funny, and nice, and are amazing at kissing ass." Grif teased, bringing their eyes to meet.

  "Grif, Don't." Simmons started, smiling slightly.

  "Oh these robot parts are fucking awesome. And your freckles, are motherfucking _adorable_." Grif blinked slowly.

  "Stoooooooop. I get it ok?" Simmons begged. "Thanks, Grif."

**4\. Simmons**

"SIMMONS!" Grif screamed and shot up from the bed. A cold sweat coated his forehead.

  "Grif? What's wrong?" Simmons' bionic eye glowed red in the rooms darkness.

  "Bats took the blues and my Sister! Then you left me because-" Grif cried out. "Can I sleep in your bed, please?" 

  "Yeah, hurry over." Simmons ordered him, followed by a stomping of feet. Grif's body heat warmed Simmons chest. 

  "Simmons, there was blood and bats and and..." Grif was shaking like a child and he sniffed. 

  Simmons tucked him closer. "Shut up, it's ok now."After a few minutes Grif stopped shaking and the grip on Simmons shirt loosened.

  Simmons looked down at Grif's sleeping figure lovingly. With a kiss to his temple, Simmons Stayed with Grif until morning.

 **5\. Grif & Simmons** 

 "...I now pronounce you Simmons and Dirtbag. Face each other and make no contact what so ever." Sarge ordered.

  Grif rolled his eyes, "Thanks Sarge." He pulled Simmons to meet his lips, he could feel Simmons' cheeks burning. 

  An excited squeal came from Donut and he was practically jumping up and down. "Lopez, you owe me $50!" he called to the robot. 

  "I love you, Simmons." 

  "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Grimmons. Part five is in celebration of all 50 states legalizing same sex marriage! This is an appropriate time to use my name, Yasssssss Gaga!


End file.
